<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Hope in Always and Forever by WoodsAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092044">The Hope in Always and Forever</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodsAlexandria/pseuds/WoodsAlexandria'>WoodsAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Legacies (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Mentions of Klaus Mikealson and Hayley Marshall, There is Hosie but it's very slowburn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:41:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,926</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24092044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WoodsAlexandria/pseuds/WoodsAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-Set after season two finale-</p><p>With Josie back to normal and the Necromancer doing his own thing, it seems like the Salvatore school has returned to normal. But the Mikealson name holds many enemies, some of which they might not even see coming. Can Hope defend the Mikealson name like she promised her dad or is this the downfall of the mighty family?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman, Keelin Malraux/Freya Mikaelson, Marcel Gerard/Rebekah Mikaelson, Milton "MG" Greasley/Lizzie Saltzman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Searching for Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi guys, it's been several years since I last wrote fanfiction so I'm sorry if I'm a bit rusty. A few notes before we begin:</p><p>- This is set right after the 'season finale' of season 2<br/>- My outline for this story is around twenty chapters but it might be longer if you guys have suggestions along the way<br/>- English is not my first language, so if u spot any mistakes please let me know so I can improve<br/>- Hope and Landon are NOT together in this story. Landon will also not be very present in this story since I don't like his character and I'm not sure what to do with him. If u have any suggestions for him, let me know.<br/>- This first chapter is shorter than the usual chapters I'll be making. I'm just feeling around and starting to ease back into it</p><p>Okay, I'm done rambling. Enjoy the story and feedback/comments are very appreciated</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Chapter 1: Searching for Hope</strong>
</p><p><br/>
Lizzie watched closely as Hope’s chest rose and fell. It was obvious the girl was alive but Lizzie had no idea why she wasn’t waking up. She looked at Hope’s face. The other girl's features were relaxed and it almost looked like she was peacefully dreaming. She would’ve assumed Hope was just sleeping if it wasn’t for the fact that the girl was just in her twin sisters' consciousness. </p><p>She looked at her dad. ‘What’s wrong with her?’. The lines in his forehead were even deeper than before as he shook his head. ‘I don’t know, but she isn’t waking up.’ Lizzie snorted ‘Yeah, I can see that.’ </p><p>Lizzie bit her lip. She and Hope hadn’t been the best of friends over the years but after learning Hope didn’t start rumors about her episodes she actually started to like the girl and after all, she did for her during the merge she couldn’t just sit by and do nothing. </p><p>‘We have to get her out of there. Who knows how scary Josie’s unconscious is. She might be in a fricking Candyland or something.’  Alaric looked at her. ‘We need to wake Hope, yes.’ He fixed his gaze on the brunette again. ‘But I have no idea how’. Suddenly Alaric shuddered and Lizzie looked at him confused. ‘I’ll have to let Hope’s family know.’ He said with some kind of fear in his voice that Lizzie isn’t used to from her father. </p><p>Of course, she knows about the horror stories about the Mikealson family. Hell, she had obsessively studied them to find ways to annoy Hope. But the Mikealsons wouldn’t hurt her dad, would they? Lizzie shook her head. She wasn’t taking any chances. </p><p>‘You don’t have to do that. I’ll use the same spell Hope used to get inside Josie’s head, we’ll find her and get her out. Easy as that.’ She puffed her chest out. ‘I’m a hundred percent sure I can do it.’</p><p>Her father shook his head so hard it looked like it might fall off. ‘No way Elizabeth. You and your sister stay put. You’ve been through enough! This is my responsibility. Hope’s aunt is a very powerful witch, if not the most powerful. She’ll find a way to get Hope out while you sleep.’  He looked at her with a stern look. The look he reserved for moments in which he could not be persuaded. </p><p>Lizzie groaned at her father. He was always like this. Treating her like some baby witch. She bet she could do the same spell as the one Hope’s aunt will come up with. She turned on her heel. ‘Have fun with calling the Mikealsons.’ She called out over her shoulder as she walked to the door. ‘I bet Hope’s aunt won’t tell the whole family and she’ll come her all alone and be real nice to you!’. Lizzie could almost hear her father shudder. <em>good,</em> she thought, <em>Part 1 of plan retrieving Hope is a go. </em></p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Alaric cringed at the sound of the door falling shut behind his daughter. He knew she was right. There was no way Freya wasn’t going to tell the rest of the Mikealsons about the state their niece was in and then all hell will break loose. But what else were his options? </p><p>He walked to his desk and poured some whiskey into a glass. Having his daughters perform magic was absolutely out of the question but there weren’t any other witches he trusted enough to do this kind of spell. Besides, he even doubted if he could explain the reasoning as too how Hope had ended up in this state. No, witches were a no-go. </p><p>Having a vampire go through Hope’s head? He wondered. It would be an immense breach of her privacy and there was a high probability they would only see Hope’s memory and not where she is now. </p><p>He squeezed his glass with one hand and rubbed his temple with the other. It wasn’t just Hope that was like this. In another room, he had Landon Kirby in the same state as Hope with a desperate Rafael at his side. </p><p>He let himself fall on his chair. How did he end up in this situation with two of the students he swore to protect, completely unconscious with no idea to help them. He looked into Hope’s direction. From where he sat he could only see the top of her head. She looked peaceful not seeming to be in any pain. But then again Landon didn’t seem to be in any pain either. Which one of them deserved his attention first? And how is he going to do anything for them, he is just a mere human. </p><p>Slamming his glass on his desk he stood up and reached for the telephone. It was his only option. It might cost him his job seeing as the Mikealsons investment into the school is the sole reason he has this job but his students come first. </p><p>Ever since Hayley passed away he had Freya Mikealson on speed dial. Not that he didn’t trust Hope but well, he had known her father. Besides the paranoid Mikealsons called so much, it was just easier to have her on speed dial. Right as he was about to press the button Alaric heard footsteps. </p><p>As fast as his human body allowed he ran to where Hope was located and pushed to bookshelves in front of her. Hiding the sleeping beauty away. Hope was hidden just in time before Milton came crashing through the doors. </p><p>‘Milton’ Alaric muttered, his heart still pounding ‘What’s wrong.’ His eyes widened ‘Did Landon wake up?’ Milton looked at him with a questioning look that Alaric wove away. He made his way over to his chair. Milton followed him.</p><p>‘You see Mr. Saltzman, Lizzie and I have a plan.’ Alaric groaned. Of course, Lizzie had a plan otherwise, she would’ve put up more of a fight. Alaric clenched his jaw. </p><p>‘Milton, I’m not interested. I’m going to call Hope’s Aunt and she’s going to fix this. You, as well as Lizzie, need to go to bed.’ Alaric raised an eyebrow ‘Or did you forget about curfew?’ </p><p>Milton furrowed his brows. ‘Hope is our friend…Well, mine at the very least! You have to let us do this Mr. S. Hope helped us so now it’s our turn to help her.’ Alaric slumped his shoulders. ‘What is this plan of yours?’ </p><p>Milton smiled ‘Lizzie will use the spell Hope did to get into Josie’s unconscious because we believe she’s stuck there. I will use my Vamp hearing and speed to find Hope and Lizzie can use her magic to get her out of there.’ He shrugged ‘Simple as that.’ </p><p>Alaric bit on the inside of his cheek. He hated that it made sense. He didn’t want to put his daughters at risk, again. But on the other hand, he had no time for the Mikealsons to come to the school and wreak havoc. If he could have this handled without having to tell them…</p><p>Alaric looked into Milton’s eyes which shone with determination. ‘Where is Lizzie now?’ Milton grinned widely. ‘Convincing Josie to let us go into her unconscious to find Hope.’ Alaric stood up ‘You were going to do this anyway, weren’t you. Regardless if I’d approve or not.’ Milton snickered while walking to Lizzie and Josie’s room. ‘Correct.’ </p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Josie felt like she was going to faint. ‘Hope is where?’ She was quite positive she heard Lizzie right the first time but that just couldn’t be. ‘In your head.’ Lizzie said matter of factly. ‘This time literally. Milton and I are going to pop by and bring her back.’ Lizzie turned to look at her ‘If u let us?’</p><p>Josie stood up. Her knees felt weak and it took a lot of strength to not fall back on the bed. She thought back on what happened. She remembered Hope being there one second and the next she was gone. She had used magic which made her dark self even stronger. Hope. </p><p>Josie’s eyes widened which caught Lizzie’s attention. ‘What? Jo?’ Lizzie shook her by the shoulders. ‘Earth to Jo?’ She shrugged her sister of her. ‘I remember’ she whispered. Lizzie looked at her with a questioning look but remained silent giving her a second to gather her thoughts. </p><p>‘Hope. She was in my mind. My dark-self froze her. Into-Into a statue of some kind.’ Josie bit her fingernails. ‘That must be why she isn’t waking up. She is stuck.’</p><p>Lizzie laughed. ‘That’s great!’ Josie looked at her in disbelief. ‘No, Jo. If Hope is just frozen in your mind. That is a really easy spell to unfreeze her.’ Lizzie threw herself on the bed. ‘Oh thank god, I thought it might be something philosophical or you liking her so much your unconscious was keeping her there.’ Josie blushed. ‘Lizzie, be serious for one moment please’ Josie said with flushed cheeks. ‘It will still be a powerful spell, an easy one but still requiring a lot of strength.’ </p><p>Lizzie waved her sister's worries away. ‘I got this and I got the nerd helping me. He’ll protect me and we’ll bring that bossy and annoying girl right back.’ </p><p>‘That annoying and bossy girl saved u from me. If it weren’t for her I would’ve killed u.’ Josie muttered. </p><p>‘Tada’ MG proclaimed as he marched into the room followed by Alaric. ‘I told you I could convince him.’ MG winked at Lizzie. ‘Fine,’ Lizzie pulled a five-dollar bill out of her back pocket and gave it to him ‘but don’t get cocky.’ </p><p>Her dad sat down next to her. ‘You doing okay Jo?’ He asked quietly. She shrugged ‘As good as I could be doing, giving I have Hope trapped inside my head.’ She smiled weakly at her father ‘ Let's get this over with.’ </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Finding Hope</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you guys for the love so far! I hope you like this chapter.<br/>Please do leave some comments/suggestions/feedback down below, enjoy :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p># Chapter 2: Finding Hope</p>
<p><br/>After chanting the incantation they were ready to enter Josie’s mind. Lizzie felt a bit uneasy about entering her twin sister's mind. Even though Josie agreed to the plan, it still felt like breaking her privacy. Besides, part of her was scared of what she might find. </p>
<p>Lizzie has recently become all too aware of her incompetence as a sister. What if she finds herself in Josie’s unconscious as a monster? She shook her head. She didn’t have time for that type of nonsense thoughts. Hope wouldn’t hesitate to come to save her so she won’t hesitate either. </p>
<p>‘Ready?’ She asked facing MG. He looked at her with a goofy smile and made an ok-sign with his fingers. He grabbed her hand firmly and grinned at her father. Lizzie took a deep breath and put her fingers to her sister's temple. </p>
<p>She doesn’t know how to describe it. It was like her fingers sank into dirt or sand. She felt her entire body fall. Around her a mess of swirly images as she continued to fall. Lizzie’s eyes widened as she saw flashes of Josie’s memories. </p>
<p>On her left, she saw her and Josie playing tag in front of their summer house while her mom and dad were playing cards. Turning her head she could see Josie putting her test on the door of the fridge, the red A almost blinding her.  </p>
<p>She couldn’t feel MG touching her or behind her. Lizzie wondered if he saw the same things she did or something different. After it felt like she had been falling for hours, her legs hit the ground hard. </p>
<p>‘Fu-‘ She was about to yell out when her eyes adjusted to the light. She almost choked as she looked around her. She knew her sister was a big softie but this. </p>
<p>‘JESUS!’ Lizzie twirled around and instinctively karate chopped the guy, who suddenly appeared next to her, his neck. MG looked at her with shock. She shrugged ‘You startled me.’ He groaned ‘Who else would be here?’ He asked mockingly.</p>
<p>But his moaning was cut short when he realized where they were. ‘Wow, this is..something else.’ Lizzie didn’t say anything. </p>
<p>They were stood in the middle of a giant forest. The trees were almost neon green and the grass softly swayed along with the breeze. To her left was a pond with crystal clear water with little fish happily swimming in it. </p>
<p>MG tucked on her shoulders and she turned around to see what he was staring at. In the distance, behind the treetops, there was something that looked like a tower. ‘What’s that…’ she whispered. </p>
<p>‘It looks like a tower of a castle.’ MG said sounding very impressed. ‘Kind of cool, I hope my unconscious has a castle.’ She snickered at him. ‘Your unconscious is probably just a city with a bunch of men with powers in spandex.’ </p>
<p>MG fainted hurt. ‘The spandex increases agility, can u fly in jeans?.’ She wove his comment away. ‘I don’t care how u like your men, use those freaky vamp ears to find Hope so we can leave.’ </p>
<p>MG focused on the sounds around him. At first, all he heard were birds chirping and grass rustling. The rustle of the treetops was almost deafening as a breeze blew past them. He was almost ready to give up when he heard something weird. It was almost as if someone was trying to talk with their mouth covered. A quite mumble barely audible, even for him. </p>
<p>He opened his eyes, he hadn’t even noticed he had closed them in his concentration. He pointed behind them. ‘I think she’s there.’ Lizzie put her hands on her hips. ‘You think? Do I need to remind you Josie just had an immense amount of dark magic in her? Who knows what still dwells here. I’d rather have u be sure.’ She scuffed. ’Typical vampires, always eaves-dropping but when their powers need to be used they are suddenly deafer than-‘ </p>
<p>‘Okay, okay. Hope is over there. 100%.’ He groaned. He hopes he’s right otherwise he wouldn’t hear the end of it. They walked in the opposite direction and began their search for Hope. </p>
<p>After seemingly walking for hours they reached a clearing and they decided to take a break. Lizzie groaned loudly. She fell on a stone and started taking her shoes off. </p>
<p>‘You said yourself that we don’t know what dwells here, you think it’s a good idea to take your shoes off?’ The moment the words left his lips, he knew he made a mistake. Lizzie looked at him, a storm raging in her eyes. </p>
<p>‘How was I supposed to know my sister’s unconscious is a girl's worst nightmare? I just bought these shoes, my feet are burning.’ She spat the words at him. ‘Look!’ Lizzie shoved her foot in front of his face. </p>
<p>‘I don’t heal like you, remember! I have to walk with my skin being ripped off.’ Lizzie rubbed her ankles. ‘Besides it doesn’t seem we’re getting any closer.’ She looked at him, her features relaxing. ‘Check the sounds again.’ she asked this time calmer.</p>
<p>He sighed. She had asked this about three times every fifteen minutes. Still, he closed his eyes and focused on the sounds around him.  Again it took some time before he heard it. He heard the mumbles but this time he heard more. Stones. </p>
<p>‘We’re getting close.’ He excitedly exclaimed. ‘I can hear stones falling. Didn’t Josie say Hope was turned into a stone statue? It has to be her!’ He jumped around. ‘We’re almost done and we can get back home.’ His mind already drifted off to a nice bath with a good comic-book. </p>
<p>‘Well let’s go then.’ Lizzie pushed him in the back which made him stumble forward. This time they didn’t have to walk far. They reached an archway. </p>
<p>‘It feels like dark magic here.’ Lizzie whispered while grabbing his arm. ‘A lot of dark magic.’  He felt Lizzie trembling against his body. He furrowed his brows, Lizzie isn’t one to be scared so easily especially after all she’s been through. He remained silent. He was probably overthinking it.</p>
<p>Slowly they made their way towards the arch. Against the setting sun, the archway threw an ominous shadow on the ground. ‘I don’t see anything’ Lizzie said ‘Let’s go, it’s getting dark.’ </p>
<p>‘What about Hope?’ MG whispered. They couldn’t just leave her here. They had to follow through with the plan. He put a hand on the arch. It was cold to the touch and felt undoubtedly like a stone. He didn’t know what he expected but it was still a letdown. </p>
<p>He sighed. He had failed. Lizzie asked him if he was sure and he bluffed. Truth is he wasn’t sure. He was so focused on the fact that Hope turned into a stone statue, that was all he could think about. What if he imagined the whole thing.</p>
<p>In a fit of blind rage, he threw a punch to the wall. One of the perks of being a vampire is the super-strength. The archway groaned as his fist made contact. He has no idea how old the archway was. They were in Josie’s unconscious so it couldn’t have been older than her. But still, as he watched the archway crumble he wondered if it was his strength or something else that caused the archway to crash to the floor.</p>
<p>He heard Lizzie curse in his ears but he didn’t pay attention to it. An all too familiar smell entered his nostrils. The smell of something he always craved, always longed for but could never have. He could feel his face flush. His fangs pierced his lower lip but he couldn’t care less. If he had a heartbeat it probably would have been deafening. With the most primal sound he had ever produced he lunged at the remains of the archway. He lunged at the smell of blood. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>‘Is it uncomfortable?’ Alaric asked as he uneasily paced around the room. MG and Lizzie were laying on the ground, both looking as dead but peaceful as Landon and Hope. He groaned. How is it that four students of him are in some other realm. He looked at his other daughter. Mindlessly doodling in a notebook, seemingly not bothered at all by the people captured in her unconsciousness. </p>
<p>‘No.’ Josie closed her eyes. ‘I can feel them. Or. I can feel something. Something that doesn’t belong.’ She opened her eyes again and smiled weakly. ‘But it doesn’t hurt or something.’ </p>
<p>As his daughter continued to draw, Alaric grew even more worried. What if they are dead and that’s why it isn’t hurting? What if the spell didn’t work but backfired and they are both in their unconsciousness. What if-. He forced himself to stop. He had to have trust in his students. He knew firsthand how strong Lizzie is and MG isn’t just an ordinary vampire. </p>
<p>Part of him still worried though MG showed signs of being a ripper and god only knows what happens if Lizzie bleeds around him. He shuddered at the thought. And while Lizzie is powerful she also has had lots of issues controlling it. </p>
<p>He softly slapped himself. Soft enough so Josie didn’t notice but hard enough to snap him out of it. He had to remain focused. He looked once more at Josie. She seemed genuinely unbothered by the things going on. </p>
<p>‘Im going to go check on Landon.’ He bit his lip. ‘I’ll be back before you notice, alright sweetie?’ </p>
<p>‘Sure, dad.’ As soon as the words left his daughter’s mouth he was running. His legs went as fast as they could. He heard several students complain and some of them muttered something about it not being fair he could run in hallways but they couldn’t. He had no time to think about it. He zigzagged through the halls until he reached the room he put Landon in. </p>
<p>Alaric almost body slammed Kaleb as he came to a stop. ‘What are you doing here?’ Alaric said in between breaths. He was definitely getting older. </p>
<p>Kaleb shook his head. ‘Nothing headmaster.’ Kaleb said innocently. ‘Kaleb, please!’ Alaric almost begged. He had no time for this. Kaleb sighed. ‘Raf came to me asking me to guard the door. Apparently, our little bird had too much to drink or something.’ Kaleb shrugged ‘Not surprising the boy is like a twig, should learn to handle his drinks better.’ </p>
<p>Alaric almost yelled. He could only imagine why Rafael would need a guy like Kaleb to guard the door. ‘Move’ he whispered causing fear to creep into Kaleb’s eyes. The vampire quickly moved aside. Alaric pushed the door open with all the power he had left in his body.</p>
<p>It took a while for his eyes to adjust. The room was completely dark except the few candles lit around the bed. The flames danced dangerously close to Landon’s face. Who, was still laying ever as still.</p>
<p>‘Must’ve been one hell of a party.’ Kaleb whispered in his neck. Alaric cringed and moved away. He checked Landon’s pulse. He was about to freak out when he felt it. Faint, and almost non-existing, but it was there. </p>
<p>He felt relief wash over him but it was not long-lived. ‘Yo, Headmaster?’ Kaleb called from over by the windows. Alaric walked over to him and felt the blood leave his face. </p>
<p>They both stood watching out the window. Looking through the broken glass down at the ground, where a pool of blood had formed. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>She hated vampires, period. She has had to dodge several rocks at this point and she was growing tired.  ‘MG stop rolling around and come back here.’ She yelled as loud as she could. He didn’t even acknowledge her. Which was weird, especially for MG. He always had eyes for her.</p>
<p>Cautiously she moved towards him. She had seen his fangs come out but she doesn’t understand what caused it. The loud noises, perhaps? But that didn’t explain why he was still playing with the remains of the archway as if it was a case of life or death. </p>
<p>‘MG?’ She called out again. She shuddered as the cold of the night was becoming more prominent. At this point, they were moments away from being in the pitch-black dark. So far it had seemed like they were alone but it didn’t sit right with her. Why is the feel of dark magic still so present around this area. </p>
<p>‘MG?’ She whispered. She was at his feet now. Being able to touch him but not yet daring to do so. She knew about how he killed Landon for the first time and she wasn’t too eager to be the next person he kills.  ‘You’re scaring me.’ There was no way a human could’ve heard it. Maybe because she wasn’t eager to admit it. MG stilled his movement and suddenly whipped around to look at her.</p>
<p>She audibly gasped. She didn’t mean to. God, it was the thing she was trying most to avoid, but she couldn’t help it. She had lived all her life around vampires but rarely had she looked into the eyes of one. No, she had never directly looked at the eyes of a hungry vampire.</p>
<p>She didn’t even recognize her MG. All spark was gone, no more innocence and kindness. His eyes only showed hunger. Hunger for blood, hunger for chaos, hunger for death. It terrified her. She wanted to run but she was all too aware she had nowhere to go. Being caught between the complete darkness around her and her friend that seemed about ready to slurp her blood up, her options weren’t great. </p>
<p>She tried to laugh at him but the sound that left her mouth sounded distorted and unfamiliar. ‘MG,’ she started ‘It’s me, Lizzie.’ She smiled at him. Too forced. Almost growling he stood up. He noticed. </p>
<p>It felt like her whole body was trembling and completely still at the same time. There was no one around. No one to save her and no one to siphon magic from. She was trapped. </p>
<p>She couldn’t help but wonder. Am I going to die like this? In Josie’s mind? Would that hurt her sister? As MG approached she was torn between closing her eyes or keeping an eye on him. She wanted to cry but she was too scared to do so. </p>
<p>He smiled widely at her and then lunged for her neck. </p>
<p> </p>
<hr/>
<p><br/>She didn’t know what it was like to have a vampire feed on you. Not fun. She tried to fight him off but he was much stronger than her. Not just because he was a vampire. His motions weren’t spastic or desperate like other hungry vampires. MG’s motions were controlled and deliberate. He knew exactly what he was doing. </p>
<p>She felt the blood leave her body. Her mind becoming light and her breathing slowing. She didn’t know how long she had or how long it has been. All she could do is lay in MG’s arms as his fierce grip grew even stronger while he sucked away at her neck. </p>
<p>She looked up to the sky. In the time that had passed the darkness had consumed their surroundings. The only light coming from the stars and the moon. Somehow she managed to smile. The stars and moon were perfect, like a fairy-tail. Typical Josie. Tears formed behind her eyes. She hadn’t had time to tell Josie. The moment they exorcised the dark magic from her she had been sent to bed and Lizzie had only spoken to her about the plan to save Hope. She hadn’t apologized. While DarkJosie was a major pain in the ass with terrible fashion taste, it was still Josie. So the things she had said were still to some account true. She had known she was a terrible sister, sure. But hearing it from DarkJosie was like a sucker punch to the face. She hadn’t apologized for all her mistakes and now she would never get too. </p>
<p>She closed her eyes and let the tears fall. ‘Forgive me, Jo.’ She whispered. It took her all her strength and if she hadn’t done that she probably could have held on for a bit longer. But she had to say it. To have peace with herself, at least to some degree. Content she let the darkness consume her. </p>
<p>The darkness was amazing. It was a little warm but still so peaceful. She groaned, now it was getting really hot. Wait, did she audibly groan? Can you do that when you’re dead? Wait why is it so hot is she in he- </p>
<p>Her eyes shot upon and her body jolted. The sun dancing on her skin. She blinked a few times as she sat upright. She looked at her skin, sunburned. Lizzie had enough experience with tanning that judging by the sunburn, she must have been out for a pretty darn long time. </p>
<p>The memories flooded back and she shot to her feet. Dark spots immediately popped up in front of her eyes. She looked around for MG but she didn’t see him anywhere. She felt her neck, dried blood. So it was real. Part of her had hoped she had dreamed but alas. </p>
<p>Then what had happened? She analyzed her surroundings a bit more carefully. Not much had changed. The remains of the archway still laid in front of her. The grass on which she had lain was stained with blood and..something else. She dropped to her knees and picked it up.</p>
<p>She would’ve recognized the maroon colored piece of fabric anywhere. It was such poor taste, it must’ve been a piece of Hope’s shirt. A little drop off blood almost seemingly blended in with the color. Carefully putting her finger on it, Lizzie focused all her energy on channeling the magic. It took way too much power and she only had a little magic in her but it was enough. </p>
<p>With the little drop of Hope’s blood, a locater spell shouldn’t be difficult. She fell to the ground and started the spell. She didn’t exactly have a map with her but a drawing of the area would have to do. </p>
<p>Using as little magic she could she made a map in the grass. With the remaining magic in her, she whispered the incantation. She watched as the blood moved from the piece of cloth to the map she had drawn. </p>
<p>It moved to…where she was. She let out a disappointed moan. It hadn’t worked. Did it? With wide eyes, she turned to the broken archway. Why had MG lunged at it?</p>
<p>She stood up. With weak knees, she stumbled to the ruins. This time MG wasn’t blocking her visions and she could see more clearly the thing he had thrown his body on. </p>
<p>Laying there at her feet, was a perfect copy of Hope Mikealson in stone. Except she knew it wasn’t a copy. She crouched and touched the face. It felt like stone but still, the pure power radiating of the statue revealed that it was not just a sculpture.  </p>
<p>Lizzie shrieked and fell on her ass as she looked at the rest of the body of the statue. At first sight, it had been a perfect statue but now she noticed something horrifying. The statue was missing an arm. </p>
<p>She hurried to her feet. Not far away from where she was, she could see it. An arm. Not made out of stone. No, a perfect human arm covered in blood. The hand still steaming from recently used magic. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>